Yearn
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Mereka berkata kerinduan pada udara, mereka mengungkapkan kata pada langit. / modified-canon /


**Yearn**

**Disclaimer**: Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Characters**: Judal/Ren Kougyoku. **Genre**: Hurt/Comfort/Romance. **Rating**: K+.

_(Mereka berkata kerinduan pada udara, mereka mengungkapkan kata pada langit.)_

* * *

Judal akhirnya menemukan kerinduan, terselip di celah cabang dan tulang-tulang cokelat milik pohon yang menopang dedaunan.

"... Kougyoku ..."

"Kougyoku."

"Kougyoku."

"Kau mengigau."

Judal mendecih sesaat setelah membuka mata. Dia mengibaskan tongkatnya di hadapan Hakuryuu sambil menyingkir darinya. Semua hanya karena rasa malu yang membuatnya merasa kehilangan harga diri.

Judal terjun dari cabang pohon dan melanjutkan perjalanannya bersama Hakuryuu. Kakinya melangkah cepat. Tangannya terayun gelisah. Matanya memandang sinis. Dia tidak pernah tahu apakah di dalam jiwanya masih ada _rukh_ putih untuk menciptakan hasrat rindu yang jujur.

.

Kougyoku akhirnya mendapat tempat duduk terdekat dengan Kouen di acara makan malam itu, berseberangan dengan Koumei. Kou bersaudara mendapat teh spesial, hadiah seorang pengembara terhadap kerajaan. Hakuei yang membantu Kouen berkemas waktu itu menyisipkan teh tersebut hingga mereka bisa menikmatinya di atas kapal ini.

Kougyoku menyesap tehnya penuh perasaan, berharap bisa menemukan kenikmatan sejatinya.

Tidak. Tidak ada. Teh itu tetap terasa hambar.

Dia ingin ada persik di dalamnya sebagai pencampur. Persik yang biasa dilempar Judal padanya di siang hari yang terik dari atas pohon.

Dia ingin persik Judal di dalamnya—yang bekas gigitan Judal juga tak mengapa.

* * *

Judal menatap matahari terik, menantangnya dengan mata merahnya seakan perang untuk raja siang itu siap dia picu.

Dia telah membayangkan seperti apa serangan yang akan dia lakukan pada Sinbad, untuk menepati kata-katanya yang dulu dia ucapkan di Sindria. Bagian mana dulu yang akan dia hajar?

Dia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, buku tangannya keputih-putihan. Dia memastikan bahwa dia akan menyerangnya tanpa menahan diri.

Hasratnya dipupuk oleh dua hal. Separuh karena hati hitamnya, separuh karena keinginannya untuk menghakimi Sinbad atas apa saja yang dia lakukan pada Kougyoku—atas pemanfaatan Sinbad pada gadis mungilnya.

.

Kougyoku tidak tahu bahwa cangkang hewan lunak—yang ikut terjaring bersama ikan-ikan yang ditangkap para pelayan kerajaan dalam pelayaran menuju pertemuan besar itu—bisa membawakan pesan magis laut untuk telinganya.

Suara ombak yang dia dengarkan di dalamnya berbeda dengan bunyi debur gelombang yang disajikan laut untuknya barusan. Tidak juga untuk menit-menit sebelumnya lagi—sebagai penguasa _djinn_ berkekuatan air, tentu Kougyoku dapat mengenalinya.

Mungkinkah kerang ini merekam pesan-pesan lama dari sekian minggu, bulan, atau bahkan tahun-tahun yang lalu?

Gagasan yang timbul di kepalanya secara mendadak membuatnya berbisik pada mulut si cangkang, "Judal-chan, kapan kita akan bertemu lagi?"

Kougyoku melemparkannya lagi ke laut sebelum para pelayan menyadari apa yang dia lakukan. Dia hanya berharap, pesannya bisa disimpan cukup lama, setidaknya sampai cangkang itu menemukan daratan.

Dan semoga daratan itu adalah tempat di mana Judal sedang berjalan di atasnya.

* * *

Judal tertawa terbahak-bahak pada Hakuryuu yang hanya memandangnya seolah matanya terbuat dari pahatan es. "Kaukira aku merindukannya? Hahaha, tidak, Hakuryuu, tidak mungkin," Judal melewati Hakuryuu sambil menepuk pundaknya.

Hakuryuu berbalik, hanya untuk melihat punggung Judal belaka. "Tapi sudah beberapa kali aku menemukanmu menyebut namanya dalam tidurmu."

"Aku hanya bermimpi menemukannya di atas pepohonan kerajaan Kou. Tidak bisa langsung diartikan bahwa aku menginginkan kehadirannya di sini, bukan? Setelah ini kau harus aku ajari cara membedakan teringat dan merindukan."

Bibirnya memang melepaskan kata-kata itu, tetapi ketika dia memicingkan mata ke arah pepohonan, dia melihat Kougyoku sedang duduk pada salah satu cabangnya dengan sekeranjang penuh persik, terkekeh ke arahnya, dan siap untuk melemparinya, mengajaknya menikmati siang sambil melupakan segala tentang perang.

.

Kougyoku sedang membicarakan hal ringan bersama Kouen ketika Koumei tiba-tiba datang dan membicarakan hal yang jauh dari apa yang dibincangkan mereka, "Judal tidak pernah menunjukkan dirinya lagi pada kita."

Kougyoku terdiam sejenak, merenung, memuaskan diri hanya dengan memandang meja.

Dia tidak tahu Judal sedang apa sekarang—dan dia jadi paham, lebih baik ditipu dan dikerjai oleh Magi itu ketimbang terpikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak tentangnya, tentang hal apa saja yang tidak terduga, yang bisa saja dilakukan organisasi seenaknya pada Judal.

* * *

Judal sedang menikmati segarnya mata air dengan membasuh wajahnya berkali-kali ketika Hakuryuu datang dari dalam hutan dan menggeletakkan tongkatnya di atas batu hingga terdengar bunyi berisik, "Dia begitu tergila-gila pada Raja Sinbad."

Mungkin anak itu baru saja berkilas balik tentang kenangannya di Sindria.

Judal menggenggam beberapa batu kerikil kecil yang didapatnya dari dasar aliran air. Judal menggeram, meremukkan batu-batu itu hanya dengan sekali genggaman kuat. Satu rukh hitam muncul dari dalam tangannya ketika dia membuka gulungan jemarinya.

Dia membuang batu-batu itu begitu saja ke dalam sungai dan berjalan melewati Hakuryuu.

.

Kougyoku menatap hiasan rambutnya, wadah _djinn_ Vinea yang biasa dikenakannya, yang ditaruh di atas meja rias kecil di samping tempat tidur. Bentuk kupu-kupunya membuatnya merenung, memikirkan imajinasi-imajinasi yang mungkin akan dikatai sinting oleh orang-orang yang tak pernah mengenal kerinduan. Dia ingin kupu-kupu itu hidup.

Hidup dan melayang, terbang, bisa ditungganginya, dan dia akan mengendarai sang kupu-kupu menuju masa lalu, mengembalikan banyak hal ke kejadian semula, menggagalkan beberapa perihal. Termasuk keputusannya untuk mengikuti Kouen dan Koumei.

Karena, dia ingin kembali ke istananya, kembali ke era ketika perang bukanlah hal yang benar-benar direncanakan, ketika kedamaian masih menjadi dominan.

Ia ingin bermain-main dengan Judal di halaman istana.

* * *

Kougyoku menemukan Judal berada di atas dek kapal yang dinaikinya, dan anak itu tersenyum sambil menawarkan persik untuknya.

Namun pertemuannya diusik oleh suara Koumei dan sinar matahari pagi.

.

Judal memandang ke arah sungai dan menemukan Kougyoku dengan pakaian sederhananya sedang bermain air, dan gadis itu melambaikan tangan padanya—mengundang Judal untuk berada di sisinya.

Lantas Judal sadar bahwa dia hanya sedang dipermainkan oleh ilusi milik rukh hitam.

* * *

Kougyoku sedang duduk di dekat lambung kapal saat Ka Koubun datang padanya dan menawarkan untuk ikut makan malam bersama Kouen dan Koumei sekarang juga.

"Mereka juga menyediakan cumi, makanan yang belakangan ini Tuan Putri sukai."

"Oh, baiklah," Kougyoku belum juga berdiri, tapinya. Makan malam bersama kakak-kakaknya adalah tawaran yang tidak mungkin ditolaknya. Namun masih ada yang ingin dia lakukan. "Kau duluan saja. Aku akan menyusul."

Sanggahan Ka Koubun dihentikan Kougyoku dengan ayunan tangannya, isyarat untuk mengusir Ka Koubun dengan halus. Dia perlu lebih banyak waktu sedikit lagi untuk membagi rasa hatinya untuk laut.

Sekali lagi, sebelum pergi memasuki kapal, Kougyoku memandangi laut, hitamnya langit, menciumi bau garam, dan menangkap angin dengan tarikan napasnya.

"Judal-chan, kausuka laut, tidak?"

Lepaslah suaranya pada laut luas, hitam di langit seakan menunjukkan pada Kougyoku bahwa Judal masih di sini.

Masih di sini.

Di sini, di dalam dadanya.

.

Judal menangkis serangan tongkat Hakuryuu dengan _borg_-nya. Dengan mudah Hakuryuu tercekal dan terlempar ke tanah dengan punggung memukul bebatuan kecil.

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak memakai _borg_," Hakuryuu bangkit dengan susah payah.

"Latihan sampai sini dulu. Aku lapar," Judal menghilang di balik semak-semak dan pepohonan. Hakuryuu duduk di atas batu.

Dan tak lama, Judal kembali dengan beberapa buah persik yang bisa didapatnya dengan mudah hanya dengan mengayunkan diri ke udara dan memetiknya begitu saja. Dia melemparkan beberapa untuk Hakuryuu.

Hakuryuu memandangi buah itu seakan tidak bernafsu, "Aku akan menangkap ikan untuk dimasak."

Judal menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Oh, Hakuryuu tidak suka persik. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa diajaknya menyantap persik bersama walau didahului dengan keributan itu hanyalah ...

... Kougyoku.

* * *

A/N: settingnya kougyoku itu ikut kouen dan koumei ke pertemuan sinbad ya, canon agak dimodif sedikit, then judal pergi latihan sama hakuryuu. maaf diakhiri begini saja karena ... mentok. h4h4 maap (dibuang)


End file.
